


Suo Jure

by figbash



Series: Nagron [20]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Between Seasons/Series, Flirting, Foreplay, M/M, Personal Growth, Sexual Content, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:28:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figbash/pseuds/figbash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In his own right."</p><p>Nasir's skills have begun to flourish under the training of Spartacus. With newly-discovered confidence, he challenges Agron to a match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suo Jure

The midday meal is relaxed. The villa they have taken is large and well-supplied, a blessing after hard travel and dwindling food only days earlier. Freed slaves and even some free men have swelled their ranks by leaps and bounds. The army will soon have even greater needs if they continue at such a pace, but it is a bridge they will cross at later time.

Nasir looks out onto the courtyard from where he sits. New and existing recruits of varying talent spar with each other, eagerly learning skills they can use in battle. Agron has disappeared from his side, and Nasir wonders idly where he has gone off to. His eyes follow the movements of the blades whipping through the air, able to discern particular techniques now, analyzing and evaluating each. He has learned more than he ever thought possible under the tutelage of Spartacus. Nasir wonders how many of the recruits he could best in a match. He thinks that he should like to best them all, in time.

Agron reappears carrying a small bundle, looking pleased with himself.

Nasir throws him a curious look. “I fear to ask what mysterious thing you hold.”

“The last precious few, secreted from the storeroom. I recall mention of your fondness for them.”

Nasir's eyes light up. “Dates?!”

As soon as Agron sets the little bundle down, Nasir's fingers hastily to undo the knot. He eats the first confection almost ceremoniously, blissfully closing his eyes and chewing slowly.

Agron is entranced for a moment, watching Nasir's mouth. “They have placed spell upon you, as have you upon me.”

“There is no taste like them in this world...” Nasir sighs. He opens his eyes again. “If you wished to lure my affections, you have done so.”

“I hold no such purpose. It is pleasure enough to see you so taken.”

“Though had you brought me these upon first approach, you might have had that to which you aspired,” Nasir tells him with a cheeky grin, taking another date. 

Agron looks briefly puzzled. “I cannot guess your meaning.”

“When first we passed words, you held no greater ambition than to lay with me, did you not?” It is more of a tease than an accusation, but Nasir waits for Agron's answer.

Agron smiles, glancing sidelong at him. “You presume to know my mind at the time?”

“I long ago learned the look of a man turned to prurient thought. How many comely house slaves did you bed, as you liberated those villas?”

Agron lays a hand on his knee. “I had eyes for but one.”

“Hmm,” Nasir looks up at him with a pleased smile. “I am almost tempted to believe you.”

“Despite suspicion of intentions, you permitted words with me, that first night. It surprises.”

“A comely house slave holds little defense against such attentions.” Nasir puts the remaining date on his tongue, sucking honey from his fingers one by one, savoring to the very last. He smiles again when he sees he has had the intended effect upon Agron. “...Regardless, you do not deny initial assertion.”

Agron chuckles, shaking his head. “Your fierceness intrigued. The flames of your anger. I saw reflection of my own in unexpected place.”

“Unexpected in a house slave? You do not know their kind as I do.”

“Perhaps not, but you stand apart nonetheless. You have taken to the sword exceedingly well.”

“Spartacus has been most wise teacher. Though the blade is yet heavier than feather.”

“You move with much greater ease. It is most pleasing to watch you spar.”

Their eyes meet. “Your ambitions have not grown loftier with time, I see.”

Agron's gaze moves over him, and Nasir feels a faint tremble run across his skin. He watches Agron take his wrist and press a kiss to it. The color rises slightly in Nasir's cheeks.

“On the contrary,” is Agron's quiet answer.

There is a predatory glint to the way Agron looks at him, but for the moment Nasir has other ideas. He places a palm on Agron's chest. “I would have you judge that which Spartacus has taught.”

The suggestion seems unexpected. “Sparring together? Surely you hold advantage... of distracting form.”

“And you of strength and experience. I will hear no excuses.”

“Then I shall make none,” nods Agron. “Take heed, no mercy is to be granted for a simple cut upon lip.”

Nasir rolls his eyes and grins before rising. As he enters the courtyard, he calls back over his shoulder. “Waste no more breath upon frivolous words!”

 

When they begin, they meet each other's swords but the intensity is muted. They run through practiced motions like steps in a dance. It is clear Agron is holding back, but before long Nasir finds an opening and forces Agron to react quickly to parry it.

“Good! You were quick to find it.”

“I have grown beyond pup. Do not spar as such.” Nasir is already back in his fighting stance.

Agron raises his brow, amused. “Am I to treat you as wild little dog, then?”

“I shall show you how you are to regard me. Ready yourself.” Nasir comes at him with double force. Again Agron is caught off guard and moves back several paces as their swords meet multiple times. But he recovers quickly, regaining the ground he had lost, forcing Nasir backwards even further.

“You lose more ground than gained. How would you turn fortune?”

Nasir rolls to the side, striking Agron on his backside with the flat of his sword.

Agron laughs. “You cunning fuck!”

“Again!” bellows Nasir, grinning triumphantly at him.

Their swords clash together hit after hit. Nasir presses the advantage of his size and speed, doing his best to evade Agron's swings. They both catch the flat of each other's swords at certain points, but the match is closer than either had anticipated. Nasir's nostrils flare as he drives Agron back with quick staccato movements, intending to outmaneuver him. Agron's eyes are lucent and his face is flushed, delighted with the challenge. At last Nasir lowers his guard half a moment before launching a strike, and it is enough for Agron to land the final blow.

“You are yet stronger than last observed! I scarcely believe it,” praises Agron brightly, catching his breath. 

Nasir wipes sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. He cannot help but feel irked at lowering his guard once again. “Though I have yet to break myself of certain habits.”

Agron embraces him. “You hold natural skill. Undesirable habits will fall away in time.” Agron's hand tips his chin as he leans down for a fervent kiss. “We have played too long at killing each other, however... I crave you now, in more amatory sport.”

Nasir gives him a look, his face as heated as Agron's. “Perhaps I am moved to entertain such thoughts.”

 

They are kissing even before they have pushed through the curtained doorway of their room, hands seeking skin anywhere and everywhere. Agron's body moves them towards the bed as Nasir scrambles backwards, falling to the bedding when the backs of his knees hit the edge. Agron falls with him, covering him with intense heat, capturing him like a prize.

Agron touches his forehead to Nasir's, staring down at him. “How you rule me with the gaze you cast. I see the wildness of you, behind your eyes. It is a thing I cannot help but desire.”

“Couple words with deed, and claim what is yours,” Nasir tells him, arching his back, pressing his body to Agron's. He is an offering to him, heart and soul, and Agron takes him readily.

It is delicious to fall lost under Agron; the heavy weight of his chest, the sculpted shapes of his arms, his bruising mouth that sucks and bites and kisses Nasir with insatiable need. Nasir's eyes are closed, feeling Agron all over him, loving him and lusting for him too. There is a madness to the way such infatuation overtakes them, until having the other is like breathing air.

They pull clothing from each other recklessly, impatiently. Agron's hands slide under Nasir's back, bending to mouth the skin of his chest and stomach, taking bites that make Nasir cry out. The sounds only rouse Agron more, teeth grazing lower, making secret marks down between Nasir's thighs. Agron wraps a hand around him, stroking with slow fluid movements of his wrist. His tongue traces Nasir's cock in a hot wet trail, adoring every inch of him, giving and taking pleasure in equal parts. Nasir's fists grip tightly to the sheets, a dark fan of tangled hair over the pillow, in thrall to each little movement.

Agron pushes Nasir's legs open wider, and Nasir feels the first brush of oil-slick fingers seeking entrance. Nasir exhales a shuddering breath, wanting more of him, tugging Agron down to tell him so with ravenous kisses to his mouth. Agron pulls him into his lap after a few moments, dragging his body across the bedding with brutish force. Then Nasir feels himself lifted up in Agron's solid arms, carried a few steps until his back is against the stone wall. Agron angles him, shifting until he finds position and begins to sink into him slowly.

Nasir turns his face to the side, mouth open in a helpless moan as the head of Agron's cock presses him open. Agron's body encompasses Nasir, holding him suspended against the stone with hard muscle of arms and thighs. Agron moves shallowly but gives Nasir a little more of his length with each thrust. Nasir clutches Agron's neck even tighter as he takes all of him, biting the inside of his own arm as Agron drags out, only to plunge back in, filling him again.

It is agony and ecstasy. There is nothing so powerful as the two of them here together, belonging to each other utterly. In their young lives they have never before known this ache of love and want that courses within them like blood through veins.

Agron presses rough kisses to Nasir's mouth, sounding like a beast with the growl in his throat, his hips driving hard into Nasir's. Then his body goes still, and he is breathing Nasir's name into his shoulder through jolts of pleasure. They slide to the floor together, and almost immediately Agron's hand is stroking Nasir's cock while his other pushes back long strands of sweat-damp hair. Nasir looks up at him as he feels himself drawing close, pulling Agron's neck down, needing Agron's kiss as he comes.

They lie in bed again, their frenzy dispelled, Agron's body curled around Nasir's.

“...And so you held greater ambition for me, upon first meeting?”

Nasir laughs. “That is not what I said.”

“Then your thoughts were as base as my own.”

Nasir looks over his shoulder with a mischievous grin. “In truth, I wanted to bloody your face for the insult you spoke.” He takes in the look of shock on Agron's face with amusement.

“But why-?”

“Were you not likening me to the treacherous fuck, just as Crixus later did?”

“No!”

“...Your charms are most peculiar.” Nasir smiles at the memory. “No, my anger burned far too hot to allow much else to enter mind.”

“The moment you gave your name was briefest glimpse of heart.”

“And apology, for derisive words. The loss of Duro was a wound still fresh. I would not lay blame if you too had wished to bloody me.”

_“Never.”_

“You showed me much kindness in those early days, when I was yet a babe.” Nasir's hand caresses Agron's side. “It was you who saved me from wandering adrift in sudden freedom.”

“Would that you had known how often thoughts strayed to you.”

“I did desire you, before long,” Nasir says, like he is spilling a secret.

“Ah, coy veil parts to reveal truth at last!”

“You are too eager to hear such things, when there is little need to speak them.” Nasir bats Agron's chin. “How many hours have you spent between my thighs?”

“Far too few. I shall spend many more before I tire of such talk.”

“Then still words, for it is I who tires of them.” Nasir pushes his shoulder back against him in emphasis.

“I bend to your will. For now.” Agron squeezes the muscle of his arm with affection. “Let us spar again, when time affords. I look forward to yet fiercer match. You grow into a warrior before my eyes.”

Nasir smiles, eminently pleased. “...Gratitude.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to show Nasir's ambitious side, the same qualities that might have allowed him to rise to a favored position in his master's villa. He's on his way to becoming an integral part of the rebellion, and on the fun side has become a bit more bold with Agron as well :)
> 
> I liked writing the flirty push and pull between Agron and Nasir. Agron can be cutely arrogant (especially about his sexual prowess), but Nasir likes to tease him a bit before he lets Agron eat him up like a honeyed date. Gotta keep your man humble! It's also fun that Agron gets to tease him back sometimes.
> 
> Also, I'm with Nasir on his headcanon. In the beginning I think he piqued Agron's interest, and after Spartacus spares Nasir's life, Agron decides to try to get a piece of that hot little Syrian :) They bond unexpectedly over the loss of their brothers, then comes the moment when Nasir reveals his name. It hits Agron like a lightning bolt, and he begins to think about Nasir in a different, deeper way. 
> 
> Feuerriegel. Lightning Bolt. Heh.
> 
>  
> 
> [Inveniet Quod Quisque Velit](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3640755) is the follow-up to this one.


End file.
